


Burning Ice

by Chibieska



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Heterosexuality, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: No matter how cold his country was, Ivan's feelings for Natalia were even colder. But the girl wasn't shaken by these things and would do anything to make his feelings more hot.
Relationships: Belarus/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Burning Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It had snowed a few days ago, and now with the rising of the sun, the snow was starting to melt, leaving the sidewalks muddy and slippery. Ivan Braginski quickened his pace and adjusted the scarf to shield himself from the wind. He would soon be home and warm by the fire, listen to his favorite shows on the radio, and enjoy a nice bottle of vodka.

He opened the door as quickly as he could, put his fur coat on the sideboard and headed into the living room, but he noticed that his house was already warm and heard the wood crackle under the fire. He entered the room and noticed a figure sitting in one of the armchairs, feet flat on the coffee table and face covered by the newspaper.

“Where did you take that long?” Natalya asked, lowering the newspaper.

“Ah... Nat?” Ivan didn't expect visitors, much less that of his younger sister.

“Where have you been?” She asked more seriously.

“I... ah... you should've called me, saying you would come visit me, I haven't prepared anything special to you...”, Ivan was reputed to be sadistic and authoritarian, but even he feared her sister's moods.

“I didn't come to visit you,” she said, pointing to a corner of the room. Her suitcases leaned against the wall.

“Are you… moving?” He asked, dreading the answer to that question.

“I'm back,” she said, tossing the newspaper on the coffee table.

“But... what about your land?”

“It's very boring there,” Natalya said. “I want to stay here with you.”

“And your friends, won't they be worried?”

“Friends? What friends? Those idiots can only criticize me. They say I only do strange things and I don't respect anyone's wishes. They find me scary” and her eyes sparkled making Natalya scary.

Ivan swallowed and adjusted the scarf to cover his discomfort. Natalya, though so young, was obsessive and scary. Torture, violation of human rights, for her it was just a macabre game. Several times Ivan wondered if his presence in the girl's upbringing a bad influence on her had been.

“Ivan, can you hear me?” She asked trying to get him out of his daydream.

“Ah, what did you say?” He asked, coming back to reality and trying to ward off thoughts of guilt.

“What is with you? You are very distracted...” Natalya said analyzing brother's features. “Are you in love?” She asked furiously, got up and stood before his brother, her eyes burning of hate.

“Don't say bullshit, Natalya. Of course not,” and he really wasn't, but even if he was, it would be a bad idea tell to the girl. He still remembered the jealous, psychotic look she was giving to Yekaterina.

“Then you don't need to worry,” she said, wrapping his hands. “I'll be here with you forever,” she smiled brightly, with an almost dreamy expression.

Ivan smiled, had been lonely since the breakup of the Soviet family, so perhaps having company again wouldn't be so bad.

“Thanks for coming back, sister.”

“It will be better when we get married, our relationship will become more intimate and I will be so happy.” Her hands tightened on his.

“Oh, Natalya, don't you think you're too young to get married? Besides, we're siblings and…” He felt his fingers snap under the girl's grip.

Natalya was tired of her brother's evasions, always avoiding her, declining her feelings. Did he not understand what she felt, had she not been clear enough? Why was he so cold to her? She loved him more than herself. She wanted to have him, and only he. No family, no allies. Only Ivan and Natalya.

“Sorry, I shouldn't have come. I don't want to be a bother. Maybe Alfred has a room left,” she said accordingly. “Well, I'm going.”

She turned to fetch her bags but felt a tug on arm. Her brother was holding her, his face surprised and pained.

“What you mean? This is your home.” He pulled her close, wrapping her in a warm hug.

He couldn't allow Natalya to leave. She was strange and dangerous, but he still caring for her. He would make her obedient, as he had at the time of the Soviet family. But he couldn't allow Alfred to take her. Wasn't it enough to have lost his beloved Yekaterina? See Europe seduce your brothers? At least Natalya remained faithful.

Natalya hugged Ivan, she would never leave him, especially for Alfred. She smiled victoriously, her strategy working better than expected. Ivan didn't love her, that was obvious, but the fear of losing her and ending up lonely would always make him stand by her.

It wasn't what she wanted, but she could live that cold relationship. She was already used to the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
